


Love Mathematics

by SuzukiAkahana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, High School, M/M, Mates, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Vampire Family, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzukiAkahana/pseuds/SuzukiAkahana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as Hinata knew, his father just traveled a lot for work. As far as he knew, vampires were just stories. As far as he knew, there weren't people who spent their lives hunting down the fabled blood suckers. But then he meets Kageyama and finds out that his life isn't nearly as simplistic as he thought it was.</p><p>On hiatus until further notice!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Dear mother (and Natsu once she's old enough,)

Nishinoya told me I shouldn't write this letter to you, that it would just make things harder on the both of us, but I don't believe him. Yamaguchi decided that it would be better to just leave without saying anything but... I can't imagine something worse than never knowing what happened to someone you love, never knowing where they ended up. So I'm writing this letter to tell you the truth and hopefully this will make up for some of the things I've done. I don't expect you to forgive me, I probably wouldn't if I were you, and I can only respect your decision but, as one final favor, I'm asking you to please let Natsu read this when she's older. Once she's old enough to understand what's written here, let her read my final goodbye.

You see mom, the truth is... I've been lying to you for a long time now. I know that I could have come to you, should have, and told you everything but I just couldn't do that. I couldn't betray them, _him,_ like that. And I guess a big part of me was scared of what would happen if I _did_ confess everything. But none of that matters anymore, it's a little too late to go crying to my mom.

Kageyama warned me of what would, inevitably, happen if I chose to stay with them, be together with him. So it's not like I can say that I didn't know or some other stupid excuse like that. No, the truth is I knew everything and understood perfectly what it would mean and I did it anyway. I didn't care. Sugawara-senpai says that I'm being too hard on myself, that _of course_ I cared, and he's probably right. I did care, I still do, but in the end I made the choice I did because I couldn't stand the thought of being without him.

I chose to leave you and Natsu behind. Of course at the time I thought you'd still have dad but that's not really the point. So, I'm sorry that I'm leaving you all alone now. The only thing I can offer you now is the truth, and I know it's not nearly enough, is it? This letter isn't long enough, doesn't explain enough, doesn't make up for enough and it doesn't _feel_ enough and, once again, I can only say that I'm sorry. Out of all the people I have to apologize to, I owe you the most and can give you the least. 

I probably sound really old right now, and Tsukishima is laughing at me for writing that as we speak because he's being a jerk and reading a very personal letter over my shoulder. He's probably laughing because not only is that a really dumb thing to say in a letter like this but also because of how ironic it is. I'm not old yet, but a long, long time from now I'll actually be really old. I wonder if I'll feel it the way I do now? 

I'm getting off track though right? You know I ramble a lot, I always have so much to say. I always have so much to say and yet right now I... I'm not really sure how to say it. Daichi tells me that I have to be careful, I can't say too much or we'll get into trouble. I can't tell you all the details like I wish I could but part of me thinks it's probably better this way. For everyone. So I'm going to do my best to tell you everything that I can, completely and truthfully, and then I'm going to move on because that's the only thing that I can do. 

I'm dead mom; I died a while ago actually. But then I came back and now it's hard to say whether I'm dead or alive. I'm both I guess you could say. I died, and am dead, but at the same time, I'm still living. It's sort of weird, but not at all like I thought it would be. It's... not very different, actually. I'm a vampire but I don't feel any different from the old, human Shouyou.

I'm not sure how much dad ever told you about what he did. I don't even think _he_ really knew what he was doing. If he did, he wouldn't have tried to kill Kageyama and then me. That's right mom, dad tried to kill me. After he found out that Kageyama had turned me, he came looking for us with a stake and there was no doubt in my mind that he was really going to do it. He was really going to kill me, mom. And I was scared because even though I thought he'd try to kill Kageyama, it never even occurred to me that he would try and kill me too. 

But he did. And I'm sorry, so, so, so sorry. I should have kept it a better secret or I should have tried harder to protect you guys. I just should have done something that I didn't! But I wanted him to stop killing vampires senselessly and really think about what he was doing! I just wanted him to be the man I thought he was, and I didn't want him to regret killing innocent people. But things didn't work out the way I'd hoped for them to and in the end the secret got out. 

So, he died. Do you remember that night I came home soaking wet and you asked me why I looked so sad? It's still pretty vivid in my mind, lying to your face like that. You had no idea what really happened and believed me so easily when I told you that it was just some stupid fight with my boyfriend. Dad has run off without a word plenty of times when he caught wind of a vampire so you just assumed it was him being him. You never would have thought something like that had happened.

This is one of the topics Daichi says I can't say too much about, even though it's probably one of the most important ones. But mom, you know the truth now so you can stop waiting for him to come home. He won't be coming back, and neither will I. 

I'm a vampire now. Your son, Hinata Shouyou, is a vampire. My boyfriend Kageyama Tobio is also a vampire and he's the one who made me this way. You shouldn't hate him though, not for anything. Everything that happened was because of my own choices and although things didn't end very well, I don't regret them. I don't regret choosing him. 

Vampires mate for life, y'know? I thought that was really sweet, especially when Kageyama blushed so hard after admitting it to me. The fact that he was willing to tie himself to me for such a long time, that he actually _wanted_ to, told me everything I needed to know. I felt it the same and I swear to you it must have been fate. We made it official. Now we're just two mates, completely average in this new world that's opened up to me. We're nothing special and that's okay. After the way my life has been lately, I'll be glad to get some normalcy. 

If you're not too upset with me to worry about my well being, then I want you to know that you can rest assured. Kageyama is strong, and so am I now. Everything that I've been through has made me a better person. And we're not alone out here. Vampires usually travel in covens, it's like a family. I have a family looking out for me, along with a mate I know would do anything to keep me safe. So don't worry okay? I'll be just fine!

The vampires in my coven... well that's another thing I can't really say too much on. You're really smart and know me pretty well so I'm sure you've already put it together that the volleyball team is who I'm talking about. 

I can't tell you where we're going, for obvious reasons. I can't really tell you about the majority of the things that have happened to me leading up to this letter and I probably won't ever speak to you again. For all intents and purposes mom, this is a goodbye. I'm really sorry to put you through all of this. Natsu will probably bug you a lot about me for a while and she's not really old enough to understand that I'm not coming back. I'm making you do a lot of difficult things all alone, but I hope you'll still keep my secrets like you used to.

And in exchange for all of this, for all the hard times I'm sure to cause you and all the pain I've put you through, I'll make you a promise. It's not much but I hope it'll offer you some peace of mind. I promise you mother, I will never contact the two of you again. I'll leave you alone to get on with your lives now, you'll never have to worry about me again.

I love you both so much! And Natsu, if and when you read this, take good care of mom alright? You're all she has left so the two of you need to stick together. Now that dad and I are gone, you're free. You're both free to live a life full of normal, everyday things. There's nothing tying you to the world of vampires and whatever else dad was involved in. If some of dad's hunter buddies come looking, turn them away. Just... tell them to hit the road, there's nothing for them there. 

If anyone asks about dad, your usual excuse of traveling for work is the best option. If the hunters ask, you just tell them that he left on a hunt and hasn't been back. It's the truth, anyway. As for me, that's been covered by Daichi and Sugawara. Officially with the school and the government (yet another thing I've got zipped lips about) so don't worry about that. The only thing you really need to consider is what to tell your friends and family if they ask.

I can't really tell you what to say, I don't have any idea what you even want to do with what you know. Tell them I'm studying abroad or that I went with dad. Whatever you want to do is what you should do. If you don't want to show Natsu this letter, if you don't want her to ever know the truth about any of this, then don't. I have no right or reason to stop you. 

Both of you, good luck and stay safe!  
Hinata Shouyou

* * *

A teenager with wild orange hair exited the room of a young, sleeping girl with a face much like his own. Silently, he made his way down the hall and into another room, this one belonging to a middle aged woman. She lay on the bed, peacefully sleeping with even breaths and a small smile on her face. 

The teenager moved slowly, breathing deeply as he looked down at her. He'd been with her his whole life, counted on her, shared childish memories and secrets with her. For so long he'd been next to her and it was almost unfathomable that tonight would be the last time he'd ever see her. She wasn't even awake for it, didn't know that he was there. 

Come morning she was wake up just like she would any other day and come to find that her only son was missing. And then she would find his letter and everything would make sense again. Only, the teen was sure it wouldn't be as simple as that. 

Part of him wished that he could stay to watch over her, stay for the night and the next morning. He wanted to see her reaction to his clumsy words and slanted handwriting. He wanted to know what she'd tell his litter sister. He wanted to see if she'd fall apart when she was finally alone. He wanted to be there for her, even if she didn't know that he was.

The teenager wanted so many things, looking down at his mother in that moonlit moment, yet he knew he could have none of them. His staying here, lingering longer to watch the people he was leaving behind, wouldn't make anything better. If anything, it would just make the ache in his heart grow stronger. 

So with his heart resolved, the wild haired teen placed the letter on his mothers dresser in a place he was sure that she would find. Originally he'd considered leaving it in his old room for her but then he worried that his sister would find it first and thought that leaving it here would be better. 

Once the letter was in place he had no more reason to stay. He didn't regret his choices and therefore, when he moved to the open window from which he would take his leave, he didn't turn back. He didn't look back at the face of his sleeping mother, nor did he look back at the house he would no longer see. Instead he faced forward, looking up at the moon with a small smile on his face.

The wind blew through the trees, rustling the leaves while blowing orange strands across honey eyes. In that very second another body appeared beside his own, this one taller with darker hair and eyes. He was silent for a minute, gazing up at the moon beside the other. Shortly after that though, a cloud passed and the moment was broken. 

The taller looked down at his lover and asked quietly, “Are you ready to go?”

The shorter teen glanced up at the other's shadowed face and smiled happily, no trace of bitterness to be found. He reached out to take the larger hand in his own and dropped down from the tree they'd been standing in. “Let's head to our new home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the cliche vampire fic that no one wanted but still got anyway. I've had this idea floating around for a while so I decided to sit down and plan most of it out and so, this fic was born. I'm going to do my best to make it original so you're not all sitting there going 'what the fuck I can already tell how this is going to go' because really, who wants to read that? 
> 
> The chapters following this one will be the story of what happened to Hinata leading up to him writing the letter that you just read. They're most likely going to be a little longer than this one was, and I'm going to try and get out one per week but no promises. I'm more likely to get things done if you bug me about them though, so feel free! 
> 
> Please point out my stupid mistakes so that I can fix them. I beta these myself and well... I think that speaks for itself right? Come flirt – I mean talk to me on my tumblr greencapesandtitans.tumblr.com
> 
> P.S. The title of this comes from my favorite J-rock band, Base Ball Bear. Love Mathematics is a very nice song, go listen!


	2. Worlds Apart

“Shouyou, you're going to be late if you don't hurry up!” A middle aged woman with long, wavy locks of orange hair stood in front of the stove in the kitchen of a three bedroom house. The place was cluttered but full of love and obviously well taken care of. At the table sat a young girl who clearly resembled her mother, plate piled high with various breakfast items. 

“He's never going to make it on time,” The girl deadpanned, shoving a forkful of pancakes into her mouth without a care as to how unladylike the action was. Her short hair was a wild mess and she was still clad in rumpled pajamas, but she was only nine so she didn't have to be in school for another two hours yet.

Hinata Miyoko let out a laugh, shaking her head as she thought about both of her children. Not only did they look alike but they also had similar personalities. Natsu tended to be more organized and a lot more focused than her brother but their antics were the same. Watching the two of them tease each other always made the woman smile. It was nice to know that they had one another, despite the six year age gap between them. 

“Well,” Miyoko said with a shrug, flipping the pancake currently cooking in the pan. “Some things just never change. It would be weird if Shouyou was suddenly up and ready to go when he should be, right?”

“I resent that!” The elder sibling shouted as he stumbled into the kitchen while trying to put his sock on. Natsu snorted into her milk and had to pull the glass away as she coughed while their mother just grinned with her back still turned. 

“If you resent it then you'd better prove me wrong, huh?” Miyoko teased, turning around with the pan in her hands. She dumped the pancake on top of the stack before placing the pan off to the side and taking her seat at the table. Her son just huffed in indignation before throwing himself into the nearest chair. 

As Hinata busied himself with piling food onto his plate while trying to simultaneously eat it, Natsu spent her time trying to steal the food that her brother was attempting to add to his plate. The sound of metal clashing filled the otherwise silent room as the siblings started sword fighting with their forks. Still, Miyoko was content to sit back and watch them while quietly eating her own breakfast. She was a lot like that when she was younger, too.

“So Shouyou, what are your plans for the day? It's your first day of high school, you're going to join a club right?” She asked nonchalantly, reaching for her orange juice. 

“What? Oh yeah I–” He had gotten distracted by his mother's words and turned his head to look at her, giving Natsu the opening she needed to stab her brother's cheek with her fork. “Ow!” He shouted, flying back in his seat as he rubbed furiously at the abused flesh. “That hurt you little Satan spawn!” 

Natsu leaned back in her seat, dropping her fork entirely as she clutched her midsection and laughed. “Oh man!” She gasped between giggling fits, reaching up to wipe tears from her eyes, face slightly red from lack of oxygen. Hinata glared at her through narrowed, hazel eyes, arms crossed over his chest. 

“It wasn't funny!” He snapped, sending her one last death glare before turning in his seat to look at his mother once more. She just continued to sit there with an amused smile on her face, one eyebrow raised in question. It had taken a lot for her to contain her laughter after seeing her son's face. “As I was trying to say before I was _stabbed,”_ Another glare in his sister's direction. “I'll be joining the volleyball team so I probably won't be home until later. I plan to bike to school too, there's too many people on the trains in the mornings.” 

“That's because it's public transportation you moron,” Natsu mumbled around her food but Hinata chose to ignore her comment all together.

Miyoko gave a nod in her son's direction as she stood up, now empty plate in hand. “I need to get going or I'm going to be late for work. Hinata, if you're biking then you should have left five minutes ago.” Hinata yelled a surprised 'what?!' while scrambling to dump his dishes in the sink. “Natsu, have a good day at school, I'll see you when I get home. If you decide to bring a friend over just make sure you don't forget to do your chores.”

“I won't mom,” Natsu replied with a smile, leaning up to kiss her mother on the cheek. 

“Bye mom, have a good day!” Hinata shouted from the living room, now trying to wedge his feet into his shoes without sitting down. He heard his mother call out a quick goodbye before he was grabbing is bag and darting out the door.

* * *

“And so year two at Karasuno kicks offs with a bang,” Tanaka said with a sigh, falling backwards onto the bleachers in the gym.

A tall brunet with his hair tied up in a bun shifted around uncomfortably, arms crossed over his chest while his eyes stayed trained on the ground. “I'm sorry...” 

“Don't be!” The shorter teen who was standing next to him, Nishinoya, exclaimed reassuringly, placing a hand on the brunet's arm. “It wasn't your fault Asahi. If anyone's to blame, it should be me.”

“But –” Asahi started to protest but got cut off by a snarky blond in glasses who was leaning against the wall of the nearby. 

“Nishinoya shouldn't have left you alone, you're his responsibility. Anything that happens because of you is all on him.”

“Shut up Tsukishima!” Nishinoya hissed angrily, eyes narrowing in the blond's direction. He then turned back to the distraught Asahi and said soothingly, “It's not like that, okay? Yes, I should have been watching you and yes, it's my fault but he's making it sound like you're a burden, which you absolutely are _not!”_ The extra emphasis on the word made Tsukishima snort in disdain. 

“Nishinoya is right Asahi,” A blond with almost gray colored hair said as he stepped forward and smiled gently at the brunet. “You shouldn't let this get to you. All of us have been through something similar; we expected this to happen sooner or later.”

“Suga...” Asahi trailed off, frowning as he met the older's eyes. The motherly expression on the shorter's face made him want to fall to his knees and cry. He felt his eyes burn with unshed tears but he willed them away, not wanting to cry over something like this, even if it was a perfectly good reason for someone to cry.

“It's okay, no one is mad at you. You did really well,” Sugawara continued encouragingly, not wanting the gentle giant to feel ashamed at what had happened. It was only natural after all; he didn't have very much control yet. 

Asahi nodded at his words but he still looked upset. Nishinoya made a sort of whining sound and pressed himself closer in an attempt to comfort his mate. The noise briefly drew Asahi's attention, enough so that he wrapped his arm around the dark haired teen and pulled him closer, before speaking in a hesitant voice. “What's... What's going to happen to that girl?”

“Daichi's going to take care of it,” A black haired male said from his seat on the bleachers, a couple feet away from Tanaka. Even though his body was folded as he leaned back on his arms, it was easy to tell that the teen was tall and powerful. “We won't know exactly what happened until he gets back but, chances are she won't even remember what happened.” 

“Really?” Asahi asked, sounding a lot happier than before. Obviously he was worried that he'd ruined her life or even worse, ended it. Knowing that she probably wouldn't even be scarred by nightmares was a huge weight off the brunet’s shoulders. 

Kageyama gave him a nod, pushing himself into a sitting position in order to lean forward, arms braced against his knees. “Even on the off chance that she does remember, there's a good chance that she'll brush it off as some sort of dream. Humans aren't usually quick to believe in things like that; she'll believe Daichi's story and move on with her life like nothing happened.” 

“So that means...” Asahi trailed off apprehensively, a note of hope in his voice. 

“So that means you didn't fuck up,” Tanaka said with a nod.

“That badly,” Tsukishima added, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Tanaka chose to ignore the blond asshole and keep talking.

“You can relax man. Just like Suga said, something like this was bound to happen. I'm honestly surprised you lasted this long to begin with. It's not a big deal so you should just let it go. Daichi isn't going to cut off your head over something like this and literally _nobody_ here, not even Tsukishima, is mad about it.”

Tsukishima made a noise between a grunt and a scoff but didn't comment further, thankfully. Nishinoya was ready to rip the idiot's head off if he said one more thing about his mate. Usually it wasn't a big deal and everyone just took it in stride but there were definite lines that it wasn't okay to cross and making someone legitimately feel bad about themselves was one of them. 

Sugawara hummed and nodded his head in approval of Tanaka's words, glad to see that Asahi was slowly relaxing. Nishinoya gave his mate a tight squeeze while beaming up at him, also relieved that Asahi no longer seemed ready to either flee or cry, possibly both. 

After that the room dissolved into a quite sort of comfort. Nishinoya managed to coax Asahi over to the bleachers in order to sit down but he stayed pressed against his side as a form of comfort. Tanaka pulled out his lunch and started eating, it _was_ lunchtime after all, and Tsukishima slid down onto the floor with a book in his hand. Kageyama went back to his previous position, this time supporting himself with only one arm so that he could use the other to play a game on his phone. And Suga plopped down on the lowest bleacher and pulled out some of his homework to work on while he waited for his mate to return. 

Although the room was silent save for the sounds of rustling paper, the nervous sounds of Asahi bouncing his leg and Tanaka eating his rice noisily, there was anticipation tangible in the air. It wasn't so thick that it would be noticed by just anyone but it was still there, easily perceived by another of their kind. Despite everyone's seemingly relaxed positions, they were still waiting with bated breath. 

And that's how Daichi found them, fifteen minutes later. The gym door banged open loudly, the sound amplified by the lack of noise happening within the room. Everyone's head snapped up, all eyes focused on the black haired teen who was casually making his way towards them. 

Daichi's eyes first sought out those of his mate, a small smile spreading across his lips as he reached Sugawara and pulled him into a kiss. If he was able to do something like that given the current situation that obviously meant that the situation was resolved easily and they could all move on as if nothing had happened. It was expected, but still relaxing all the same. 

“Everything's fine,” Daichi said once the two of them had separated. Brown eyes locked as their leader sent a smile in Asahi's direction, the latter slumping with a relieved sigh. “I took her to the infirmary and told the nurse that I was just passing by when I saw her faint. I obviously stayed until she woke up to affirm what I'd already assumed, which was that she didn't have a clue what had happened. She told me that the last thing she remembered was cutting herself in the cafeteria and leaving to get a band-aid. The nurse said she must have gotten light headed do to her anemia and passed out.”

“Which isn't technically a lie,” Nishinoya said with a light laugh, smiling at Asahi. “So you don't need to keep worrying about it, alright? It's over and done with now, she'll be fine.”

“Well I wouldn't say that it's over and done with,” Daichi countered, shooting the shorter teen a look. The two of them seemed to have a silent conversation, one that Asahi had no hope of following, but the others seemed to know what was going on as well. That only further filled the brunet with dread. 

When Nishinoya turned away from their leader to look at Asahi again, the taller felt his stomach lurch. The way he was getting looked at, with eyes full of pity and sorrow, made him want to throw up all the things he'd eaten that day. Including that girl's blood. 

“What? What's wrong?” He asked in spite of himself, knowing that he wouldn't be able to avoid his fate. 

“No!” Nishinoya quickly said, realizing where his mate's thoughts were headed. “It's nothing bad! It's just– well...”

“Well?” Asahi repeated, glancing around at the others nervously. 

“Oh for god's sake!” Tsukishima groaned, rolling his eyes. “He was going to find out eventually anyway so there's no point in beating around the bush.” 

Nishinoya looked ready to pounce on the blond and rip his throat out, which would be a likely outcome if he were to actually attempt to do so. He was older, and therefore stronger, than Tsukishima was and the fact that he was riled up about his mate would only fuel the fire. 

Sensing that the shorter was at his wit's end, Daichi decided it would be better to step in. Making another scene at school would draw too much attention, especially in a place where anyone could just walk in. Clearing his throat, he directed a hard stare at the younger vampire. “Tsukishima, stop goading him. You're not mated but I _know_ that you understand what you're doing right now.”

Tsukishima huffed, scowling a little but knew better than to argue with Daichi. If Nishinoya could kick his ass without too much difficulty, Daichi could kill him in a second. The gap between their strength was too great, not to mention the blond had no real desire to fight the dark haired male whom he respected. 

“Now then,” Daichi said, turning back to Asahi once he was satisfied that no more blood would be shed. “I'm sure you've considered this before and I _hope_ that Nishinoya brought it up before you made any big decisions –”

“Of course I did!” The teen in question protested hotly, folding his arms over his chest at the insinuation Daichi had made. He'd never do something so heartless to the person he loved, but even he couldn't deny that the brunet wasn't going to take this very well. Sure, they'd talked about it before he agreed to be Nishinoya's mate but this was a lot sooner than the teen had expected, he was sure. 

“Talked to me about what?” Asahi asked in confusion, turning to give Nishinoya a questioning look. 

Kageyama shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to look busy on his phone instead of blatantly staring at the couple. Although they were a coven, and thus a family, there were still plenty of things that were private and the black haired teen thought that this conversation was one of them. He felt bad for Asahi but it wasn't like he could just up and leave the room. It was a shame that this incident had to happen in school, of all places, but there wasn't anything that he could do. 

“Do you remember when I asked you to be my mate?” Nishinoya began cautiously, giving the taller a tight lipped smile that he knew wasn't comforting in the least. 

“Yeah...” Asahi nodded slowly, still unsure of where this conversation was going. Despite the atmosphere though, he couldn't help but blush at that night's memory, the embarrassment still at the forefront of his mind.

When he saw the brunet's cheeks flush, Nishinoya gave a real smile, warmth spreading through his chest. _He_ was the reason behind that blush and he couldn't be happier about it. However, those feelings didn't change their current situation because before long, Nishinoya knew Asahi would not be smiling at him. 

“Well that night I told you about what it would mean if you agreed to become one of us and now that we know how you'll react to even the smell of blood...” He trailed off, studying his mate's face in order to see if he understood where this was going. He didn't. “What I'm trying to say is, you need to come live with the coven from now on.” 

Asahi didn't say anything in response to Nishinoya's rushed words, just blinked down at him blankly. Panic was rising in the shorter vampire's chest at the lack of response he was getting but he wasn't sure what else to do. He didn't know how to make it better and worst of all, he wasn't sure what his mate was thinking at that moment. 

Feeling desperate, Nishinoya started to ramble in the hopes of getting all of his thoughts through to the brunet. “I know this is a lot sooner than you thought you'd have to leave your parents but I'm not saying you can never see them again! It's just too dangerous for you to live there alone with them when you can't control yourself around blood. You might hurt them and I know you don't want to do that and all turned vampires go through this if they're turned the way you were. It's not really a big deal! And it'll help with your control! Plus, like I said you don't have to stop seeing them altogether just –”

“Yuu,” Asahi cut him off, placing his hand over the other's mouth in order to stop the stream of words from flowing out. “Don't have a panic attack, just calm down.”

Nishinoya stared at him with wide eyes, Asahi's actions completely taking him by surprise. He wasn't usually as forward at this when they were in public; Nishinoya was the more affectionate of the pair whereas Asahi preferred to save moments like this for when they were alone. The fact that he was acting this way, despite their obvious audience, meant that he'd realized how panicked his mate was feeling and wanted to comfort him. 

“Are you good now?” The brunet checked, not removing his hand until he'd gotten a wide eyed nod in response. “You didn't have to freak out because I was quiet for a few seconds, I need time to process things just like everybody else does.” When Nishinoya nodded again, Asahi smiled. “I'm actually relieved, to be honest. I've been worrying about it for a while now, and it'll be easier for me if I'm not living with my parents anymore.” 

“So this means you're not upset right? Because I mean, this is a big deal. In a couple years you won't be able to see them again and moving out now is...” It was contradicting what he'd said previously about it not being anything special but at that point he was just spouting out anything he thought might comfort the brunet. 

Asahi laughed at that. He actually _laughed_ at how paranoid Nishinoya was being. It made him feel warm inside because it showed how much the other truly cared about him. “I understood all that already, so it's okay. Besides, the sooner I can do things without a babysitter, the better.”

Nishinoya bit his lip to hold back his own laughter but it was a futile effort. Relief was coursing through his veins, having washed over him the moment Asahi started laughing. Before long he was burying his face in Asahi's chest and clutching the fabric of his shirt as his body shook. Normally, the brunet would have been flustered but not this time. This time, his attention was focused solely on his mate, the rest of the room getting pushed to the back of his mind. 

Once the teen was done with his laughter he pulled away, shot Asahi a smile, and turned to grin at the rest of his friends. “Okay! Thank god that's over with! Kageyama, you can stop awkwardly pretending you can't hear us now; Tsukishima thanks for blatantly staring. And Tanaka– Where'd he go?” He looked around the gym for any signs of his best friend but could find none.

“He mentioned something about getting some bread while you were laughing,” Sugawara supplied with a warm smile. 

“Oh,” The other responded before shrugging his shoulders. “Food is actually a good idea, I'm craving something salty.” Nishinoya jumped up from the bleachers and grabbed Asahi's hand, tugging the taller up with him. “Let's go buy something before lunch ends!” 

“Can you grab me some milk?” Kageyama called as they headed towards the gym doors. 

Nishinoya waved a hand in response, probably a sign of agreement, but continued on his way. They didn't get very far, however, because a moment before they reached their destination, the door swung open to reveal someone who was most definitely _not_ Tanaka Ryunosuke. 

For the second time that hour, everyone in the gym turned to look at the person entering the gym. However this time, the person wasn't a member of their coven; he wasn't even a vampire at all! No, he was unmistakeably human, an inch or two taller than Nishinoya and his hair was a wild mess of orange. 

Despite everyone's gaze being focused on him, he didn't seem to mind one bit. Instead he smiled widely and waved his hand through the air. Kageyama's attention was immediately drawn to the thing in his hand, a piece of paper with writing on it that was too far away for him to read. Their silent question was answered as soon as he spoke though, making Daichi smile and take a step forward. 

“This is the volleyball team, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was supposed to be longer than this but since I didn't update when I had planned on doing so, I decided to cut the chapter here. That being said, I'm still trying to update once a week, the only reason this is late is because my brother came home for his birthday. 
> 
> In other news! Sorry that there is literally zero interaction between Kageyama and Hinata. But the Asanoya was cute right? So you're not too upset with me... right? And you got a look into the relationships between coven members as well as how Hinata interacts with his family. (I named his mom because she needed a name alright) 
> 
> Other than that I don't have much to say. I want to thank everyone who commented and left kudos, you made me smile stupidly for reeeaaally long time and I hope you like this chapter! Once again my tumblr is: greencapesandtitans


	3. Important Author's Note

Hey guys! It's been a while huh? Firstly, I'd like to apologize for the long wait and also for the fact that you'll have to wait even longer. I wouldn't normally write an author's note like this and post it like a chapter but this is the easiest way to let all the fans of this fic know what's going on. I'd like to keep you as informed as possible. Once again, I apologize. 

I'm going to put Love Mathematics on hiatus for an undetermined amount of time. My life became a bit hectic; I'm still in high school and there are a lot of college preparations I have to make as well as family issues I need to work out. I didn't want to let that stop me from writing because I've gotten great support from everyone on this project and I'd like to see it end. I'd planned on continuing writing and just putting the fic on a semi-hiatus with sporadic updating until I got more time for myself. 

Things didn't work out that way though. I was just going to tell you all of this in a regular author's note once I posted chapter three, but that's where shit hit the fan, so to speak. I was pretty much done with the third chapter and I had my notes for the rest of the fic all planned out when I had computer trouble. Long story short, I lost everything. The only thing I have for this project are the two chapters already posted and what I remember of it - which isn't much. 

This pretty much plunged me into a complete writers block concerning this story and its plot. Like I said before, I really want to finish this and I really don't want to leave you hanging. It's been a really long time since I've done anything chaptered and I'd had a lot of great ideas for where I wanted to take this. I'm really upset that I don't have those anymore. Starting from scratch when I'd already had so much planned out is going to be really frustrating and time consuming. Right now, I just don't have the time for that.

So with this, Love Mathematics is officially on hiatus until further notice. I don't know when I'll have the time or when I'll be able to do anything with it. It might be a while - months more than likely. You might not see an update until late spring, when things calm down for me. When that time comes, I'll delete this note and post the real chapter three, but until then I'm going to have to leave you hanging. 

I'm really, really sorry about this. I feel so terrible. I hope that you'll continue to subscribe and hang around until I can bring this back, but I'll obviously understand if you feel otherwise. I'm not really sure what the future holds for this fic right now, and if anything new comes up I'll let you know in a similar way. You can talk to me on my tumblr if you'd like to be updated more frequently, or if you'd just like to see more of me. My url is greencapesandtitans

Once again, I'm really sorry about the wait, and getting your hopes up for a new chapter. I hope you can understand. This isn't the last you'll hear from me though, if it's any consolation! I said I didn't want to stop writing completely, and I won't. LM might not be in the game right now but I've got other things planned, which will hopefully pan out better. I'll still be writing oneshots and in the meantime, I'll be writing a different Kagehina chaptered fic. I haven't posted it yet because I'm still writing chapter one, but it's almost finished and ready to post! I'm super excited for this one, and I think it'll help get the ideas flowing and maybe shed some new light on LM's storyline. 

If you're interested in my up and coming fic, it will be titled The Magician's Will. It takes place in a fantasy world where there's magic, weapons, demons and spirits. I think it'll be a lot of fun to write and extremely plot heavy, so if you're into that kind of thing you might like it! You can subscribe to my profile if you'd like to know when I post it (or other new works) or just check back frequently to see. 

Thanks to everyone who's lending their support, I'm very grateful! 

Until next time~!


End file.
